1. Field of Art
The present disclosure relates to data processing apparatus and a method of operating data processing apparatus for making available a context aspect of the data processing apparatus, more specifically to mobile communications devices that comprise a context engine to process context aspect values received from a plurality of sensors and makes available a final value for the context aspect of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of communications devices such as cellular telephones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and data processing apparatus are often carried by the users of such devices. While it is convenient to have a communications device available to the user at all times, the communication devices may become intrusive. For example, the communication devices may be intrusive if telephone calls are received whilst in a meeting or business telephone calls received whilst at home. A user may wish to only receive SMS text messages or voicemail during such times but may forget to configure the communications device to respond to only text messages or take voicemail.
It is also the case that the times when a user would not wish to be disturbed, such as when in a meeting or by business calls when at home are often characterized by the user in a particular location, with particular people and/or when the user is exhibiting particular behavior or a particular type of use of the device. Such things may be considered to represent the context in which a user is using the communications device.